


Discorsi a cuore aperto

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Foot Fetish, Julian has a one track mind, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: La storia è un sequel della mia fanfiction “Disequilibrio” e fa parte della mia serie su Ezri e Julian. Loro due vanno a vivere insieme e per la prima volta parlano di figli e matrimonio.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Discorsi a cuore aperto

Da circa una settimana Ezri si era trasferita nell’alloggio di Julian, la scelta più logica, visto che lui viveva in quell’alloggio da più tempo ed avrebbe avuto più oggetti da trasferire ma anche la più sentimentale, visto che era molto affezionato a quella “casa”. Vivere insieme era qualcosa di nuovo e dovevano ancora abituarsi anche se indubbiamente c’erano molti aspetti positivi, una vicinanza e condivisione che nessuno di loro due aveva mai vissuto con un’altra persona.  
Avevano ancora degli oggetti da sistemare e l’alloggio da finire di riorganizzare, a causa dei loro impegni lavorativi non avevano potuto dedicargli molto tempo dopo il trasloco - Dax aveva recentemente ottenuto il trasferimento alla sezione comando ed aveva deciso di dedicare delle ore aggiuntive per prendere familiarità con il nuovo incarico - ma quella sera, dopo una giornata di lavoro ed una cena veloce, avevano altri programmi in mente.

Si spogliarono l'un l'altra, liberandosi delle uniformi e Julian notò ancora una volta che Ezri non indossava quasi mai la biancheria intima in dotazione ai membri della Flotta Stellare, optando per qualcosa di decisamente più seducente. Si baciarono, passando a dedicarsi al resto del corpo nel momento in cui furono a letto. Lui scese a baciarle l’interno coscia, lei rispose con dei sospiri e gli mise una mano fra i capelli.

Quando Bashir strofinò il naso fra le sue gambe, mentre con le mani le sollevava un po' il fondoschiena, lei gli chiese:  
“Cosa fai?”

Si interruppe e la guardò:  
“Ti assaggio?” La pose come una domanda, un po' esitante.

“Oh.” 

“Non vuoi?”

“Certo… continua.” Disse, senza riuscire a nascondere un po' di insicurezza.

Julian si tirò su e si sdraiò accanto a lei, su un fianco, in modo da poterla guardare:  
“Dimmi, si tratta di un problema di relativismo culturale? I Trill non praticano il sesso orale?”

“Lo praticano... ma io non l'ho mai fatto.” 

“Possibile?”

“Mi riferisco a me come Ezri.” 

“Quel tuo ex ragazzo lasciava a desiderare allora.” 

“Era un discreto fidanzato.” 

“Se lo dici tu.” 

“Sminuire il mio ex non è carino. Solo io ho il diritto di farlo.” Scherzò.

“Scusa.”

“Avrei voluto già provarlo con te, ma non mi sono mai convinta...” Confessò.  
A volte era sicura riguardo al sesso, grazie alle precedenti esperienze del simbionte, altre era semplicemente una ragazza della sua età. 

“Io avrei voluto farlo da tempo, ma non volevo rischiare di metterti a disagio, nel caso non ti andasse.” 

“Mi va… davvero. Comunque dovremmo essere più diretti riguardo ai nostri desideri, dobbiamo lavorare su questo aspetto della nostra comunicazione."

“Anche se non te ne ho parlato credo di averteli mostrati praticamente sempre i miei desideri.”

“Alcuni sono piuttosto evidenti Julian, ad esempio, adori i piedi.” 

“Te ne sei accorta... Deve essere perché una mia ex ragazza era una ballerina...” Disse imbarazzato. “Tu invece hai una certa fissazione per i miei capelli… Non puoi negarlo.”

“E’ vero mi piacciono molto. E… ti piace il sesso orale?” Gli chiese.

“Non mi dispiace.”

“Allora cosa aspetti?”

Incoraggiato, riprese a baciarla e passò nuovamente al viso ed al corpo, in particolare alle macchie. Ezri emise dei gemiti di piacere mentre l’eccitazione cresceva in lei. Bashir lentamente raggiunse la destinazione ed esitante leccò il suo centro. Era più che pronta e si inarcò al contatto. La baciò ripetutamente e Dax afferrò le lenzuola ed esclamò: "Amore, si!"  
La strofinò con la lingua prima di inserirla al suo interno, intossicato dal suo sapore e dalle sue reazioni.  
"Sei così dolce, sei fantastica." Mormorò contro di lei, facendo risonare la sua zona intima con le vibrazioni della sua voce. Nello stesso tempo la sua eccitazione era ormai cresciuta fuori misura. 

Per il momento si concentrò su di lei che - incredibilmente ricettiva - grazie alla sua lingua che si muoveva dentro e fuori di lei e le strofinava il clitoride, raggiunse presto l'orgasmo gridando il suo nome, mentre gli accarezzava la nuca: "Per gli Dei, Julian!" Esclamò infine. 

Lui rimase disteso con una guancia appoggiata sulla sua pancia, che si sollevava con i respiri che riprendevano un ritmo regolare e al cui interno il simbionte vibrava appagato.  
Ezri dopo poco accarezzò la sua erezione con un piede nudo.  
Julian sibilò, poteva essere incredibilmente spregiudicata quando voleva. Dopo qualche carezza lo invitò con le mani a distendersi accanto a lei. Quando furono distesi di fianco, faccia a faccia, lo avvolse con una mano e cominciò a strofinarlo con un ritmo languido, non tralasciò di tracciare la punta ed attorno ad essa con il pollice, diffondendo il liquido che l’aiutò nella sua ministrazione.  
Gli aveva già dedicato altre volte questo tipo di attenzioni, quella volta sarebbe passata ad un livello successivo. Lo spinse gentilmente sulla schiena e scese ad aggiungere la bocca alle sue azioni. Quando lo racchiuse lui emise un gemito che le diede sicurezza. Con la bocca e la mano stabilì un tempo e lo succhiò e leccò, lui roteò gli occhi: "Ezri ti prego non fermarti!"  
Lei gemette in risposta e ciò sollecitò ancora di più il suo pene.  
Dopo qualche minuto Julian, riguardoso, le toccò le spalle e la avvisò, anche se con qualche difficoltà: "Sto per... venire."  
Apprezzò il pensiero ma lo trattenne ancora un po' in bocca facendolo inizialmente venire lì, salato e denso, per terminare fuori sulla sua stessa pancia.  
Julian la avvicinò al suo fianco e le baciò la fronte e le labbra. Poi si pulì con dei fazzoletti che erano a portata di mano, prima di rimettersi comodo, la doccia sonica avrebbe aspettato domattina. 

**

Dopo un po' lei gli chiese sussurrando: “Julian, dormi?” 

“No.”

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Certo.”

“Pensi mai al matrimonio?” 

“In realtà no. Tu ci pensi?”

“Beh, non sono contraria all'idea, in futuro.”

“Direi neanche io. Anche se non penso cambierebbe molto considerato che viviamo già insieme.”

“Se ci sposassimo avremmo un alloggio più grande!” Scherzò lei.

“Non riusciamo neanche a mettere a posto questo!” Rise, poi continuò, serio: “Ho sempre pensato che non fosse giusto mettere su famiglia con il tipo di carriera che si ha nella Flotta Stellare e i rischi che ne derivano, lasciare che la moglie e i figli si preoccupino costantemente se sei vivo o morto. Nel nostro caso però sei un ufficiale anche tu e comprendi quei rischi, quindi la situazione è diversa.”

Ezri annuì, poi disse:  
“Quando eravamo sulla Terra, Keiko mi ha chiesto se avessi mai pensato all'idea di avere dei figli.” 

“E...?”

“La risposta è stata no, ma subito il mio pensiero è andato a te ed al fatto che non ne avessimo mai parlato.”

“Non è facile per me ammetterlo… ma se avessi un figlio rischierei di trasmettergli qualche problema genetico.”

“Julian, non penso proprio. Trasmetteresti il tuo DNA come è oggi.” Le conoscenze scientifiche di Dax la supportavano nell’affermare questo.

“Si probabile, ma non ho mai approfondito la cosa, lo farò, per essere sicuri… Vedi, a cinque anni non ero neppure capace di allacciarmi le scarpe.”

“Non tutti i bambini sanno farlo a quell’età.”

“Io non sapevo farlo neppure quando ho compiuto sei anni… Però quando avevo cinque anni ho riparato Kukalaka per la prima volta.” Considerò.

“Come vedi non sappiamo come sarebbe andata, non ti hanno dato l'opportunità di scoprirlo.”

“Controllerò lo stesso, per esserne sicuri, nel caso in cui un giorno dovessimo decidere di volere un bambino... Anche se non sono sicuro che sarei in grado di fare il padre.”  
Pian piano le stava confidando tutti i suoi dubbi.

“Ti garantisco che nessuno ne è sicuro.”

“Miles una volta mi ha detto che secondo lui sarei un buon padre.”

“Lo penso anche io.”

“Ricordo quando ho tenuto in braccio un neonato Jem’Hadar, è stata un’esperienza… particolare.”

“Mi ricordo, eri tenero con lui.”

“In qualche modo ho sempre rifiutato l'idea dei figli. Anche se non ho mai avuto motivo per pensarci seriamente... finora.”

“Credo che il fatto di non voler diventare come i nostri rispettivi genitori ci influenzi ma non dobbiamo lasciarci condizionare. Se formeremo una famiglia sarà nuova e sarà nostra… Prima di essere unita non avevo mai pensato neppure all'idea di avere figli, mentre per Dax è un desiderio che si è compiuto in quasi tutte le sue vite ed inevitabilmente adesso mi influenza.” 

“Lo capisco.”

“Continui ancora con le iniezioni contraccettive?” Gli chiese.

“Si, non le interromperei senza informarti.”

“E’ solo che non ne abbiamo più parlato…”

“Ezri, sono un medico responsabile, anche su me stesso. Puntualmente ogni mese mi somministro il farmaco.”

“So che sei molto responsabile, è una delle cose che amo di te.”

“Comunque controllerò anche le probabilità di concepimento fra Umani e Trill, per sapere che possibilità avremmo… penso che dovremmo essere più compatibili rispetto a molte altre specie.”

“Penso di si.”

Julian rifletté un attimo e rise: “Sembra che il letto sia il posto in cui più di tutti preferiamo parlare a cuore aperto. Spero di non dover eseguire della cardiochirurgia di emergenza!” Scherzò.

Ezri alzò gli occhi al cielo per la battuta, era tipica di Julian, senza contare che non si operasse più a cuore aperto da alcuni secoli ormai, poi disse: “Evidentemente si crea un alto livello di intimità che ci aiuta ad aprirci l'uno con l'altra.”

“Sai cosa è incredibile? Che tutto quello che io e te facciamo e ci diciamo continuerà ad essere ricordato anche dopo le nostre vite, tramite Dax.”

“Non tutto viene ricordato in dettaglio, ma in buona parte si, è così. È come con i ricordi della propria vita, non tutti restano chiaramente impressi nella memoria, alcuni più di altri.” 

“Devo ancora abituarmici.”

“Oh Dei, ancora non mi sono abituata neanche io!”

“Praticamente significa che qualunque sciocchezza faccia con te, resterà per sempre. E mi sono già reso ridicolo più di una volta.” Disse imbarazzato.

“Non è così. Sei dolce, premuroso e brillante; hai le tue idiosincrasie, ma tutti ne abbiamo. Non potrei chiedere di meglio alla persona che scelgo di avere al mio fianco.”

“Mi farai imbarazzare.” 

“L'ho detto che sei anche bello e affascinante?” Proseguì lei.

“Sei tu ad essere bellissima, sexy... altruista e...”

“Bellissima? Non mi sono mai considerata tale.”

“Lo sei e per tale motivo almeno ho una giustificazione, ad esempio per quella volta in cui ti ho sedotta nel magazzino dell'infermeria.”

“Credevo di essere stata io ad indurti a farlo…” Disse fra il serio e il divertito, mentre Julian faceva cenno di no, sogghignando.

Una volta, agli inizi della loro relazione avevano fatto sesso in uno stanzino dell'infermeria, nonostante la fretta e la scomodità era stata una delle esperienze più eccitanti, che non escludevano di poter ripetere.

Julian sbadigliò e spense le luci, Ezri gli diede dei piccoli baci sul collo e sul petto liscio, prima che si addormentassero stanchi.

**

La mattina dopo Dax stava cercando senza successo nell’armadio, era riuscita a trovare solo due uniformi della sezione scientifica. 

“Julian, hai idea di dove possa essere una delle mie uniformi della sezione comando?”  
Gli chiese, ancora in biancheria intima.

Lui era in bagno ed aveva appena finito di radersi. Mise da parte il rasoio laser ed andò in camera vicino a lei:  
“Quelle uniformi sono lì da prima che ti trasferissi.” Osservò.

“Questo l’avevo capito!” Rispose, frustrata.

“Vedo che ti sei svegliata di buon umore!”

“Ero di buon umore, ma non riesco a trovare nulla!”

“Se non ci decidiamo a sistemare l’alloggio, la situazione non migliorerà.”

“Hai ragione… e scusa.”

“Credo di sapere dove sono.”  
Si diresse in soggiorno e lei lo seguì. Julian aprì una delle scatole da trasporto e, dopo aver cercato un po', trovò un uniforme della sezione comando.  
“Ecco qui.”

“Grazie, sei fantastico! … Memoria fotografica e tutto…” Sorrisero mentre lei indossava i pantaloni dell’uniforme. A lui non dava fastidio che i suoi amici ci scherzassero su, tantomeno che lo facesse lei.

Ezri proseguì mentre indossava la maglia color rosso porpora dell'uniforme: “Se Garak fosse ancora qui basterebbe far modificare i polsini delle vecchie uniformi e cambiare le maglie per aggiornarle tutte.” 

“Per quanto mi manchi Garak, penso che sulla Passeggiata ci sia un negozio Bajoriano che possa farlo.”

“Vedrò… So che ti manca. Magari quando la situazione su Cardassia si sarà stabilizzata potremo vederlo.”

“Si può darsi… so che a te manca Sisko.”

Ezri annuì e si abbracciarono. A volte non riuscivano a credere non solo di essere sopravvissuti alla Guerra del Dominio - in cui erano morti un milione di membri della Flotta Stellare - ma anche di essersi trovati l’un l’altra.

**

Nei ritagli di tempo dei giorni successivi Julian fece le sue ricerche e, quando ebbe sufficienti informazioni, ne parlò con Ezri.

“Ho delle buone notizie… credo.”

“Dimmi.”

“La probabilità di concepimento fra una femmina Trill ed un maschio Umano è di circa l’ottantacinque percento rispetto a quella fra soggetti della stessa specie.”

“E’ abbastanza alta.”

“Si e la presenza del simbionte non comporta particolari difficoltà, eccetto un minore spazio a disposizione per lo sviluppo del feto. Il nascituro tendenzialmente è più piccolo rispetto ad uno portato a gestazione da una donna non unita.”

“Si questo lo sapevo, so anche che non rappresenta un problema.”

“Esatto, a volte si opta per tenere il neonato in un’incubatrice per qualche tempo, a seconda della situazione.”

“E per quanto riguarda l’altra questione?” 

“Ho fatto delle simulazioni ed in tutte è risultato che sarebbe il mio attuale codice genetico ad essere trasmesso, non vi sarebbero residui dei miei vecchi… difetti.”

Ezri fece una smorfia, non le piaceva il tono di biasimo che a volte usava verso se stesso parlando di quell’argomento.  
“Non dovresti chiamarli difetti.”

“Che differenza fa?”

“Ne fa. L’opinione che hai di te stesso è importante, anche quella che hai del vecchio te stesso". L'abitudine di analizzare le situazioni dal punto di vista psicologico rimaneva sempre una sua caratteristica. 

Julian rifletté un attimo, poi le disse:  
“Sono fortunato ad averti.”

“Sono io ad essere fortunata... Quelle sono buone notizie senza dubbio, ed è un bene conoscerle per il futuro, ad ogni modo l'importante è che saremo insieme."

Guardandola negli occhi, concordò con lei:  
"Non chiedo di meglio."

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Lasciate un commento o un kudos, potete farlo anche senza essere registrati al sito.  
> Se volete continuare a leggere di Julian ed Ezri, la prossima storia è "Qualcosa di inatteso".


End file.
